


A Room of Her Own

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied Drugged Sex, Implied M/F, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary stumbled into one of the bedrooms, shutting the door firmly behind her. Parties weren't really her scene, and she needed a few moments of quiet to herself before she got into another inane, half-shouted conversation about her major and her hometown.</p><p>She saw someone on the bed and started to excuse herself, but then realized that the girl wasn't just asleep. Her shirt and bra were rucked up past her breasts, and she wasn't wearing pants or underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 words of kink thread. Prompt: somnophilia
> 
> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/189083.html?thread=1031061403#cmt1031061403

Mary stumbled into one of the bedrooms, shutting the door firmly behind her. Parties weren't really her scene, and she needed a few moments of quiet to herself before she got into another inane, half-shouted conversation about her major and her hometown.  
  
She saw someone on the bed and started to excuse herself, but then realized that the girl wasn't just asleep. Her shirt and bra were rucked up past her breasts, and she wasn't wearing pants or underwear. Mary hurried over and shook the girl's shoulder. Her head wobbled back and forth, but she didn't wake. Mary leaned closer to check her breathing, and her hand slipped down to the girl's breast.  
  
If Mary had to admit it to herself, it wasn't entirely an accident. The girl's breasts looked nice, round with small, dark nipples. They felt nice too, especially when Mary gave them a few hard squeezes.  
  
"What the hell," she muttered, and climbed onto the bed. She sucked on one of the nipples until it got hard, and then did the other.  
  
She looked up at the girl's face, which wasn't very attractive right now. Her jaw hung open and drool slipped out. "Well, your body likes me," Mary said, looking at the girl's hard nipples.  
  
She could feel her own tightening. She slipped a hand under her dress and stroked her cunt a few times, then drew a few lazy circles around her clit. She couldn't remember getting so wet with so little stimulation before. There was something intoxicating about being able to touch the girl however she wanted, with no care as to what felt good to her. What mattered was Mary's pleasure.  
  
She took the fingers away from her own cunt to touch the girl's. It was wet, but with semen. "Ugh," Mary said, wiping her fingers off on the coverlet. "I'm not putting my mouth there."  
  
She adjusted her position a little, so now one of the girl's legs was between her own. She lowered herself, and started to grind on the girl's thigh. The bed bounced and creaked beneath her, but the girl didn't stir. Mary stared at her closed eyes, at the trail of drool spilling onto the covers beneath her. "That's right, get me off, you dirty bitch."  
  
Mary leaned down and bit into one of those beautiful breasts as she came, leaving a perfect purple bruise. She tweaked the opposite nipple. "Something to remember me by."  
  
She found the girl's underwear on the floor and cleaned herself up with them, then tucked them into her impractically tiny party purse.  
  
She left the bedroom door wide open behind her. "Wouldn't want to be you."


End file.
